


My Heart, My Heart, My Heart

by newtheglue



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtheglue/pseuds/newtheglue
Summary: buddy idek





	My Heart, My Heart, My Heart

_Kill me,_  
_Kill me,_  
_Kill me,_  
He glares at the man in the military outfit, begging for the pain to end.

 _Just go,_  
_Just go,_  
 _Just go,_  
He should be afraid of the man- he’s not.

 _Kill yourself,_  
_Kill yourself,_  
 _Kill yourself,_  
His mouth speaks the words without his heart’s consent- he doesn’t mean them.

 _Protect him,_  
_Protect him,_  
 _Protect him,_  
The lies slip easily from his tongue, covering the horrid acts the other has committed.

 _Don’t move,_  
_Don’t move,_  
 _Don’t move,_  
Their bodies, intertwined, surrounded by the wasted- he’s intoxicated by more than just the drugs.

 _Kiss me,_  
_Kiss me,_  
 _Kiss me,_  
His lips meet the other man’s- his world stills for the first time in his life.

 _Love me,_  
_Love me,_  
 _Love me,_  
He loves the other man to a fault- it will be his downfall.

 _Get up,_  
_Get up,_  
 _Get up,_  
His eyes are locked on the body before him- there’s too much blood, and not enough time.

 _Don’t leave,_  
_Don’t leave,_  
 _Don’t leave,_  
His lungs ache with every breath he takes- there are blades in his bloodstream and nails in his heart.

 _Please stay,_  
_Please stay,_  
 _Please stay,_  
His legs feel weak as he drags himself to the bridge- he doesn’t feel real anymore.

 _Come back,_  
_Come back,_  
 _Come back,_  
His heart thumps the words like a mantra.

 _Just wait,_  
_Just wait,_  
 _Just wait,_  
His hands grip the detonator tightly.

 _I love you,_  
_I love you,_  
 _I love you,_  
He closes his eyes.

 _See you soon,_  
_See you soon,  
See you soon…_

His fingers press the button.

**Author's Note:**

> buddy idek


End file.
